Délirium
by Lolaluna
Summary: Lily JAMAIS n'avouera son amour à James. Mais que se passe t'il lorsque ses amies pleines de bonne volonté sont de la partie? La pauvre Lily parviendra t'elle à se sortir de cette situation à dormir debout? Alors ça... OS JPLE


**Alors voilà, c'est un très vieux délire sortit tout droit de mon esprit tordu, lorsque ma meilleure amie de l'époque m'avait mis en tête l'idée de créer un personnage à son image (Nina). Avait alors automatiquement suivit le personnage de Gloria, avec qui je partage, selon toute vraissemblance, quelques traits de caractères... Nous sommes à l'époque des maraudeurs, Nina et Gloria restent des personnages secondaires, et tout cela est un délire sans grande envergure, bref ça ne vole pas bien haut... J'espère quand même qu'il vous distraira et vous fera au moins sourire! Merci de me lire, et bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il veut lui?

La jeune femme qui venait de parler s'appelait Nina Hawkins. D'origine orientale, la peau matte, de taille moyenne, mince avec de grands yeux noirs et de longs cheveux bruns raides, elle était sans aucun doutes l'une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard. Son caractère bien trempé et son franc parlé faisait sa popularité. A cet instant là, elle assistait au cours du professeur Binns et lançait un regard noir à Sirius Black qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la classe et lui souriait de toutes ses dents…

- Le calcule pas, il attend que ça.

Lily Evans était assise à côté de Nina et planchait sur une dissertation. Lily était grande, rousse et possédait de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Elle était préfète en chef, d'un sérieux et d'une sévérité excessifs. Elle était connue pour ses disputes plus que démonstratives avec James Potter et son intelligence hors normes.

- Ce gars est absolument dingue de toi… Quand tu voudras le comprendre Lily vivra une folle passion avec James…

Il y avait une troisième personne au bureau des deux jeunes filles. Gloria Newington avait une épaisse crinière brune, une bouche pleine et ronde et des yeux noisettes. Elle était la plus discrète des trois, et aussi la plus réservée. A l'heure qu'il était, elle se faisait fusiller du regard par ses deux amies.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, on parle de Black je te signale. Il n'a jamais été, il n'ai pas, et ne sera jamais « dingue » de qui que ce soit. En plus il n'est pas mon type…

- Ah oui vraiment?! S'exclama soudainement Lily en levant le nez de sa feuille.

- Oui vraiment… Répliqua Nina.

- Et c'est quoi ton « type »? Demanda malicieusement Gloria.

Nina sourit mystérieusement.

- Un gars du genre BCBG, plutôt secret, mystérieux…… Châtain, les yeux dorés, la musculature très développée…

- Miss Hawkins! Parlerait on de Remus Lupin! S'exclama Lily.

- Tout juste!

- Tu nous dis ça que maintenant? Et dire que prétends être notre amie… S'indigna Gloria.

Nina adressa un sourire faussement angélique à son amie.

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est que ça encore?

Une boulette de papier venait d'atterrir sur la table des trois filles, et Lily la considérait avec dégoût.

- Ça vient de Potter… Annonça-t-elle en ouvrant le petit mot.

**James: **Sirius demande à ta copine d'arrêter de le dévorer du regard ça le gêne dans son travail. PS: Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui.

Nina manqua de s'étouffer, tandis que Lily était verte de rage. Cette dernière se saisit d'une plume et d'un morceau de parchemin…

**Lily:** Si c'est pour me débiter tes imbécillités habituelles, ce n'est pas la peine de tourner autour du pot et de te servir de mon amie. Et même si l'autre dégénéré à quelque chose à dire, faut il vraiment qu'il envoie son toutou? (d'ailleurs, depuis quand travaille t'il?)

**Nina: **Et je ne mate personne!

…

**Sirius: **Il y a erreur sur le toutou…

**James: **D'accord je me lance… On sort ce soir Lily?

**Sirius:** Et Nina me matait…

…

**Lily: **Non.

**Nina:** Non!

…

**James**: Je te jure que tu le regretteras pas!

…

**Lily**: Inutile d'insister. Tu perds ton temps.

Nina se tordit le cou afin de pouvoir lire la réponse de Lily.

- Pourquoi tu lui donnerais pas sa chance rien qu'une fois?

- Oh non! Revoilà la reine des entremetteuses qui s'y met… Soupira Gloria.

- Je refuse de sortir avec Potter parce qu'il ne m'intéresse pas!

- C'est cela oui! S'exclama la jeune femme en roulant des yeux.

- Ça veut dire quoi « c'est cela oui! » dit Lily en singeant son amie.

- Ça veut dire que la nuit réveille certaines choses en nous, c'est bien connu…

Lily remarqua alors que Gloria faisait de grands signes dans son dos.

- Qu'Est-ce que t'as toi?! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant brusquement volte face.

- Ri…rien! Bégaya la jeune fille en tentant de prendre un air innocent.

- Elle me fait signe de me taire. Répondit stoïquement Nina en haussant les épaules.

- On avait dit qu'on se tairait! Explosa Gloria.

- J'ai pas dit ça!

- Si on se l'était juré l'une à l'autre ce matin même!

-Non…

- Si!

- Non.

- Si, espèce de menteuse!

- Lily, tu as fait un rêve. S'adressa soudainement Nina à son amie.

- La ferme traîtresse!!!

- Bon sang mais de quoi parlez vous à la fin?! Les interrogea Lily qui avait l'impression de suivre un match de tennis.

- Je parle de…

- Tais toi!!! S'exclama Gloria en bondissant dans la direction de Nina. Mais Lily la retint fermement et l'obligea à rester à sa place.

- ÇA!

Et là, devint les regards ébahis de ses camarades, Nina renversa sa chevelure en arrière, se cambra sur sa chaise, et commença à parcourir sensuellement sa nuque et sa poitrine de ses mains.

- Oh oui… Oui…OUI!!! Oh mon Dieu! James… James! Oh oui… JAAAAMES!!!

Ce fut alors Lily (pâle comme une morte) qui bondit sur la jeune fille et lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. Mais elle le fit si violement qu'elles dégringolèrent toutes deux de leurs chaises. Sous la main de Lily, la bouche de Nina se tordait dan un grand éclat de rire muet. La rouquine, quant à elle, semblait sur le point de devenir folle.

- Non… Non… C'est pas vrai hein?

Mais son amie hocha vigoureusement la tête, l'air malicieux. Tel un automate, la jeune fille se releva et se rassit à sa place, laissant sa camarade sur le sol. La jolie brune se releva péniblement et regagna sa chaise. Elle allait taquiner de nouveau l'indécente rêveuse, lorsqu'elle remarqua que ses deux amies semblait tétanisées. C'est seulement là qu'elle vit que toute la classe était retournée dans leur direction, et les regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement. Seul le professeur Binns continuait son cours, imperturbable.

- J'ai dû parler un peu fort non? Souffla la jeune fille à ses deux comparses. Ces deux dernières se contentèrent d'opiner vigoureusement du chef.

Peu à peu, et avec des sourires narquois, les élèves reportèrent leur attention ou sur le professeur, ou sur leurs occupations. Les trois jeunes filles n'eurent pas le temps de se sentir soulagées, car un petit morceau de parchemin vint se poser en douceur sur leur table… Toutes trois s'entreregardèrent. Nina se mit à tripoter le nœud de sa cravate, Gloria à mâcher frénétiquement son chewing gum, tandis que Lily commença à gratter machinalement le dos de sa main gauche. Finalement ce fut cette dernière qui ouvrit la petite feuille.

**Sirius**: Impressionnante démonstration…

**James**:Bah alors Hawkins! Je savais pas que tu craquais à ce point sur moi! C'est bête, mais mon cœur est déjà pris…

**Sirius**: Mais si ton envie est aussi pressante qu'elle en a l'air, moi je suis libre, et totalement à ton service!

**James**: A avenir quand tu t'apprêteras à refaire un coup dans le genre, préviens nous qu'on prépare Remus…Il est tout retourné! Le pauvre, sa table bouge tellement qu'il arrive plus à écrire!

Lily et Nina s'entreregardèrent, mi gênées, mi furieuses, tandis que Gloria se mordait férocement l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. C'est alors que prise d'une soudaine inspiration, Nina se saisit d'un morceaux de parchemin et griffonna une réponse à la hâte qu'elle expédia aussitôt, sans prendre la peine de la faire lire à ses amies.

- T'as répondu quoi? L'interrogea Lily.

- Je leur ai juste dit de ne pas mêler Remus à leurs cochonneries, et que je ne craquais pas du tout sur Potter…

- Oh.

- Et, accessoirement, que je ne faisais que retranscrire tes rêves érotiques quelques peu bruyants.

- QUOI?!?

Nina tenta la technique du sourire angélique, ce qui eut seulement pour effet de renforcer la rage de Lily et le fou rire de Gloria.

- Je suis confuse, vraiment…

- T'es morte…

- Mais comprend moi! C'était ou ça, ou alors James allait croire que j'étais totalement folle de lui au point de jouir en cours!

- T'es morte… Réitéra Lily les dents serrées.

- Je trouve que tu exagères quelque peu, car voyons le bon côté des choses…

Mais Nina n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Lily lui bondit dessus, la renversant en travers de sa chaise, tout en lui enserrant la gorge de ses mains. Aussitôt, Gloria se précipita vers ses camarades afin de les séparer.

- Calmez vous! On va passer pour des greluches devant toutes la classe! Bon sang Lily lâche là elle devient bleue!

Finalement, et à force de supplications, Gloria parvint à séparer ses deux amies.

- C'est pas vrai! Vous êtes aussi tavelées l'une que l'autre! S'exclama-t-elle en repoussant les deux jeunes filles échevelées.

Aucune des deux n'eut le temps de défendre sa santé mentale, que déjà un morceaux de parchemin en provenance de la table des maraudeurs, se déposait sur leur bureau.

**James**: Je le savais Lily!!! Je le savais!!! Si j'arrive à te faire hurler dans tes rêves, imagine de quoi je suis capable dans la réalité! Laisse moi te le montrer! STP, STP, STP!!!

**Sirius**: C'est étrange, cette nuit j'ai fais un rêve semblable à la scène qui vient de se dérouler à votre table…

**James: **STP, STP, STP!

**Sirius**: Toutes les trois vous vous grimpiez dessus de la même façon…

**James**: STP, STP, STP!

**Sirius**: Et bien que la situation n'était pas TOUT A FAIT semblable (à peu de choses près vraiment!) dans le fond c'était plutôt ça!

**James**: Au fait, qu'as tu as dire pour ta « défense »?

**Sirius**: Quoiqu'il en soit vous m'impressionnez, vraiment! Je ne vous pensais pas aussi délurées (surtout toi Newington, coquinette va!)! Vous verriez Remus il est dans un état! J'ai du mal à le retenir!Désormais t'as intérêt à faire gaffe à toi Hawkins! Regarde bien derrière toi quand tu marches! Serre les miches!

**James**: Juste histoire de rire, _tente _de te justifier! STP!

**Sirius**: Parce que si tu connais pas l'expression « voir le loup » tu risques de comprendre!

La note se terminait ainsi. A la table, Lily était blanche comme un linge, Nina était verte de rage, et Gloria était rouge pivoine… Une jolie palette en somme!

- C'est de ta faute tout ça! Lança Gloria à Nina.

-Ma faute!?

- Parfaitement! Si tu avais pas commencé avec tes petits cris orgasmiques on en serait pas là!!!

- Dis moi Gloria, tu te mettrais pas dans cet état parce que Sirius s'est adressé à toi par hasard? Répliqua la brunette avec mesquinerie.

- Fais gaffe…

- Mais oui! C'est bien ça! Regarde toi! T'es violette!

Si ça n'avait été du tempérament calme et réfléchie de Gloria, Nina aurait dégringolé de sa chaise pour la troisième fois de la journée… Fort heureusement, après quelques respirations ventrales, Gloria parvint à maîtriser sa hargne. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut de l'état de Lily.

- Oula… Regarde ça Nina!

- Bah ça alors… Elle a pas l'air dans son assiette…

- Lily? Lily parle moi! Chuchota doucement Gloria en passant sa main devant les yeux de son amie.

Car en effet la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air bien. celle-ci fixait le vide d'un air absent et était aussi raide qu'un morceau de bois.

- C'en est fini de moi… finit elle par articuler.

- Tu crois pas que tu en rajoutes un tantinet? Risqua Gloria.

- Non… C'est la fin! J'ai plus qu'à m'asseoir et attendre la mort! Répondit elle, l'air dramatique.

- Mais non, mais non… Tu verras, on va tellement leur en faire voir que Potter ne pourra plus s'imaginer, même un instant, que tu l'aimes! Et si ça suffit pas, Nina pourra toujours dire faire un démenti!

-Comment ça un démenti? J'ai rêvé de lui ou pas?!?

- Si, si! S'exclama Gloria en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, mais elle pourra toujours dire que c'est bien elle qui s'excite comme une nympho quand elle voit Potter, et que le coup du rêve n'était qu'un prétexte!

- Hey! Ça va pas!!! Je ferais jamais ça! S'opposa furieusement Nina.

- Je vois pas pourquoi! Ça passerait pourtant très bien!

- De toute façon c'est inutile, coupa Lily, désormais il _sait._

Vieux silence qui dure. Et qui dure. Et qui dure encore. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Comment ça « il sait »? Se lança Nina.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, t'es un peu lourde sur le coup… Chuchota Gloria dans la direction de son amie.

- Il sait qu'il a raison. C'est trop tard. Conclu Lily d'une voix sourde.

Ses deux amies déglutirent.

- Tu sais quoi Lily? Reprit Gloria, faut pas se laisser abattre! De toute façon ce crétin a toujours été sûr de lui… Est-ce que je peux toujours l'appeler « crétin » maintenant? Demanda-t-elle soudainement à Nina.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Bref, je disais qu'il faut pas te laisser aller. On va lui répondre façon bruta donna, il va pas s'en remettre!

- Mais t'es chtarbée ou quoi? Commença Nina, elle est enfin arrivée à lui faire savoir qu'elle aussi craque complètement, et toi tu voudrais qu'ils régressent?!

- Elle a pas tout à fait tort Gloria, je peux pas revenir en arrière maintenant…

- Alors là je vous laisse vous débrouiller entre vous, ça me dépasse!

- Je veux juste lui faire ravaler ce stupide sourire, et surtout qu'il me fiche la paix.

- Pour la paix j'ai bien peur que ça soit mort… Répliqua Gloria.

- Ouais, mais pour le sourire à la con peut être pas! S'exclama Nina.

- Toi t'as une idée derrière ta tête d'épingle… Dit Lily, suspicieuse.

- Tout juste! Mais pas d'inquiétude je m'occupe de tout! Passe moi un bout de papier s'il te plaît.

- Tu me l'as déjà fait le coup de la réponse en solo, et je te rappelle que c'était pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une réussite!

- Mais cette fois c'est différent je te jure… Fais moi confiance! Ajouta-t-elle les yeux brillants de « sincérité ».

Lily lui lança un regard plein de soupçons, mais ne put résister bien longtemps: à l'autre bout de la classe James la regardait, tout sourire, et se passait la main dans les cheveux, geste qu'elle exécrait et qui la mettait hors d'elle plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

- D'accord… Tiens. Et elle lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

- Merciii!

Nina semblait surexcitée. Gloria et Lily tentèrent bien des fois de lire par-dessus l'épaule de leur amie, mais en vain. Au bout d'une minute qui parut une éternité, Nina expédia le petit bout de parchemin. Lorsqu'il le reçut, et au grand étonnement de Lily, James se raidit et se mit à rougir… Un exploit!

- Bah ça alors… Je…Je te remercie Nina.

- Y'a pas de quoi. Répondit celle-ci en affichant un air suffisant.

- Mais qu'Est-ce que t'as bien pu lui dire pour le mettre dans cet état?!

- Oh trois fois rien, je t'assure!

- Dis toujours!

- J'ai fais en sorte qu'il te fiche la paix et qu'il cesse de sourire non? Qu'importe le reste?

- Nina?

- Oui?

- Accouche. Vite.

La brunette déglutit péniblement devant l'air agacé de Lily.

- Eh bien je… J'ai… Enfin… J'airacontétonrêveàJamesdanslesmoindresdétailsetjepeuxtedirequ'ilyavaitdequoirougirs'ileplaitnemetuepas!!! Débita t'elle à toute vitesse.

- T'AS PAS FAIS ÇA?!?!? Explosa Lily tandis que Gloria repartait dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Euh bah si, j'en ai peur… ET TOI CESSE DE RIRE PARCE QUE J'AI ECRIT A SIRIUS QUE LES RÊVES DE LILY C'ETAIT DU PIPI DE CHAT A COTE DE CEUX QUE TU FAIS DE LUI!

- Quoi?!

La retranscription de la dispute ainsi que la description des tortures physiques que subie Nina seraient bien trop longues; de plus certains dialogues devraient être censurés, so, let's go to the marauder's desk!

James était toujours aussi raide qu'un piquet. Son regard était fixé sur le morceau de parchemin envoyé par Nina.

- Je peux lire?

Ce fut la voix de Sirius qui le sortit de sa léthargie. Il replia prestement le papier.

- Non! C'est… Personnel!

- Ah oui? Alors pourquoi j'ai entrevu mon prénom écrit en gros? Répliqua le jeune homme brun.

- Euh… bah… je…

- Ouais okay, montre moi ça…

- NON! Sirius merde!

Sirius se leva de sa chaise, et tenta d'attraper le parchemin tandis que James se penchait en arrière afin d'éviter son ami. Leurs acrobaties furent interrompues par un bruit sourd en provenance du fond de la salle.

- Elles recommencent… Fit remarquer James.

- Ouais…Combien que Remus va courir aux toilettes à la fin du cours?

Le jeune lycanthrope, qui avait tourné distraitement tourné les yeux vers les la table de Nina, Lily et Gloria, se tourna vivement vers Sirius.

- Je te demande pardon?

La voix de Remus avait beau être basse et feutrée, elle n'en était pas moins ferme.

- Oh! Aller mon Loulou! Pas vrai qu'elle est plutôt attrayante la petite Hawkins? Répliqua Sirius en lançant un clin d'œil.

Les yeux couleur miel du jeune homme semblèrent crépiter durant un instant.

- Elle est gentille. Finit il par répondre, l'air détaché.

James et Sirius pouffèrent de rire.

- Hawkins? Gentille?Fais moi marrer!

- L'année dernière elle a enfermé une bande de première année dans un placard à balais parce qu'ils parlaient trop fort dans les couloirs.

- Pendant deux jours…

- Et deux nuits!

- On raconte qu'elle avait ajouté deux scorpions dans le placard… Mais personnellement je n'y crois pas. Acheva James.

Le regard de Remus fixait alternativement ses deux amis, l'air incrédule.

- Alors, tu me fais lire ce mot? Demanda soudainement Sirius.

- Je t'ai déjà dit non…

- Remus, mon pote, tu dois m'aider, j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver seul.

- Je vois pas pourquoi. Débrouillez vous, moi je bosse.

- Mais enfin Lunard, un peu de solidarité! C'est pas moi qui est commencé à dire que Nina t'inspirait plus de la sympathie!

- Menteur! S'exclama James.

- Parole Remus! Ajouta solennellement Sirius, une main sur le cœur.

- L'écoute pas Remus! C'est lui qui a dit à Nina que tu…(le regard de Remus se fonça) la trouvait à ton goût!

- Si c'est que ça… Dit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

- Bien sûr que c'est que ça! Pour qui me prends tu? Demanda Sirius, l'air plus innocent que jamais; En revanche, James, lui, à fait de vaseuses allusions à propos d'étreintes sauvages plus ou moins voulues au détour de couloirs…

James voulu répliquer, mais Remus -convaincu- se jetait déjà sur lui, et tentait de lui prendre le morceau de parchemin des mains. Sirius vint se joindre à lui, et James ne put résister longtemps…

Avec un sourire victorieux, Sirius se mit à déplier le petit bout de papier.

- Ah! Au fait Remus, c'est moi qui est laissé entendre à Nina que tu voulais lui faire des cochonneries dans les couloirs…

Le jeune lycanthrope blêmit, mais ne dit rien.

- Alors! « Potter c'est Hawkins… Blablabla… ne va pas croire que… Gnagnagna… les rêves que Lily fait à ton propos sont quelques peu bruyants… » Hééé!!! James! S'exclama Sirius en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

- Qui l'eut crût…En même temps peut être rêve t'elle de t'étrangler? Fit remarquer Remus.

James, honteux, se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

- Attends, on va voir, c'est pas fini, reprit Sirius, voyons, « Blabla… Criait ton prénom en gémissant… » Nan, plus de doute, elle rêvait pas de le tuer… Oulala! Écoutez ça les gars! « Lily nous a alors expliqué que son rêve se déroulait après un match de Quidditch, dans les vestiaires, et que… » Sirius déglutit.

- Bah t'arrêtes pas! S'exclama Remus.

- Oh toi le pervers refoulé ça va hein!

Remus se renfrogna.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas le lire… Fit remarquer James, qui ne dérougissait pas.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Attends tu rigoles! C'est encore mieux que les pages lingerie de « Sorcière hebdo »! Quelle garce cette Hawkins…

- Bah oui justement! Après ça Lily ne voudra plus jamais me parler, peut être même qu'elle n'osera plus me gifler!

- Ah Jamesie… Faut tout te dire! Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami qui le regardait avec suspicion.

- Quoi?

- Tu la tiens! Avec ce que tu sais, non seulement elle est démasquée et elle ne peut plus nier qu'elle te désire comme une dingue, mais en plus elle ne peut plus rien te refuser non plus!

Le regard de James s'éclaira.

- Tu crois? Demanda-t-il, emplit d'un espoir nouveau.

- Bien sûr! Alors maintenant, il ne te reste qu'une chose à faire…

- Ah oui? Laquelle?

Sirius se mit à se balancer sur sa chaise.

- Samedi, match contre les Poufsouffles, ça te dit quelque chose?

- Euh… oui?

- Lily est chargée de vérifier que personne ne reste dans les vestiaires après les matchs, t'es au courant? C'est son rôle de préfète…

- Ah ouais…

- Et oui! Bon maintenant je te laisse peaufiner les détails, ça ne regarde que toi…

- Vous êtes ridicule vous le savez? Intervint Remus.

- Oh écoutez moi l'autre! Mais toi aussi je veux bien t'aider à coincer Hawkins au détour d'un couloir! Petit jaloux va…

- Ha, ha. Et toi pendant ce temps là, tu feras quoi? T'entraîneras la petite Gloria dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque?

- Hééé! Mais c'est une bonne idée! Rhooo quel esprit lubrique mon Lup' Lup', je t'adore!

La cloche sonna, mettant fin à la discussion, et au délire de l'auteur.


End file.
